Draken's story part 1
by TheRefinedMercenary
Summary: One day a couple of years ago I loved sonic so I made a fan character here he is and this is his story. there are multiple OCs
1. Chapter 1

"Well this is one of the weirdest jobs yet." The cloaked figure muttered to himself as he held a simple oak box about the size of a  
>jewery box, but the consents of the box was not so simple all, the mysterious man said "Give this box to Queen Flare and she will<br>pay you handsomely in gold." Well to him it didn't matter what is was. It could be a bomb for all he cared, as long as he got payed, but he knows it is a strange gem of mystical power and more whatnot stuff he did not care about.

"Hey, you stop!" He jerked his head toward the noise it was six mysterious figures three on one side three on another they all wore brown hoods that concealed there eyes, the voice came from the first figure to the right. "Whats in that box?" He pointed a finger at the box. "None of your business thief." The cloaked figure said "I think it is" the brown hooded person said. Then the cloaked figure unsheathed an single edge sword. "Oh, is that how its going to be?" the man said. "So be it," as he finished his sentence three of the people drawn a great spear and the other three had broadswords, then they they did the worst thing they could possibly do... rush him, three of the spear men where in the front and the swordsmen in the back, then the cloaked person lunged to the left and slashed the swordsman on the left, then he sprang over the the swordsmen in the middle to kill the one on the right, then he picked up the sword the right swordsmen had and was duelling the one in the middle but be for he could fell his a opponent, the spearmen rushed him then the cloaked man grabbed the shaft of a spear, snatched it away and started to awkwardly weld it, stabbing left and right, occasionally being parried because of the combined might of the four experts of what they did, they where soldiers, members of an elite program the one who's spear got snatched pulled out two daggers. Then the cloaked figure pulled out a revolver, it was silver with elegant engravings, and shot the last swordsman once in the head and then once trough the heart.

STOP IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN! Then twenty Flame Guardsmen rushed out of what appears to be out of nowhere and made a two layered circle and lowered there pikes, they had a great helm, white hard leather armour with a flame emblem a single red shoulder guard that was shaped like the sun the strap had a fiery design, the belt had the same attribute but had a gold belt buckle, the pants where hard armour white leather by the time they came Draken was horribly scratched and scarred but the three other people suffered fewer injuries. Then a figure walked out of the circle, he had full armour and three red straps on each of his shoulders pads, he took his great helm off to reveal a feline-like face, a typical mobian "Whats going on here? We heard gun shots." One of the brown hooded lifted the tip of his hood to reveal a mobian wolf, then he took of his cloak, he had armour that had lots of plates that allowed movement and he had five red straps on his shoulder pads. "We questioned what this person had in this box then he refused to answer and unsheathed his sword and attacked us as you see our dead comrades" gesturing to the dead bodies, "Is this true?" "Yes it is" said the cloaked figure. I see no further point in questioning you, come along, and you three bring the bodies to the chapel to burry them there." The remaining three people dragged the bodies in a different direction.

The solders brought the black cloaked man in to a place that resembled Schwerin Castle after endless lefts and rights, and overly armoured solders that looked like they could take on whole armies by them selves. "I see you noticed the devastators" the one leading said, "what are they?" not sure, all I here rumers about magic and enchantment one day thay came up to our door step with a soserer he is now the loremaster." "hmm interesting" the Black cloaked figure replied. The group walked in the throne room it was a regular throne room with fiery designs and indentations in necessary spots. "What is this? and clean him up blood all over the floor" said another feline like face, but it looked more elegant than the rest he's seen, just what you expect from a Queen, beside him beside him there was a young lady, she also had a feline face, golden eyes a small gem on her forehead presumably the princess. When they cleaned him up the person who was in front said, "A murderer" "Who did he kill?" "three Elites" then the Queen and the person beside her looked shocked "Did you say Elites Jeffery?" "Yes your majesty" "how many?" "Three your majesty" "was anyone else there?" "yes three others" "get them now, I think there's more to this mobian than meets the eye, take off your hood and tell us your name." The man took of his hood to reveal a wolven face "Draken your majesty."

Just than the three Elites walked in. "The three men you asked for your majesty" "is this the man that killed your comrades?" "yes this is him" "how did he kill three Elites?" "when we charged in the reinforced V formation he simply lunged to the left, slain him killed the man on the right then we engaged in combat when he had a opening he shot Stewart once in the head than once in the chest" "hmm.. impressive, so you where able to slay three Elites?" "Yes your majesty" replied Draken "Why?" "I thought they where after this" Draken then pulled out the oak box and handed it to the Queen, she than opened it to reveal a green emerald it shined with its one brilliance. "one of the Sol emeralds I shall take it the rest" the princess, she than took the gemstone and walked around a corner, the Queen look at her daughter and handed Drake a MASSIVE bag of gold "your mercenary right?" "yes your majesty" "well I have a job for you Draken" said the Queen "Im sorry but I-" consider this your punishment for killing the Elites" Draken could infiltrate the most secure stronghold to simply deliver a cup of tea, but nothing could prepare him for this task.


	2. Chapter 3

And then the words came out of her mouth "I need you to take care of my only child Blaze" Draken looked up, surprised "excuse me?" Draken asked I need you to take care of my daughter" she replied, "so you need me to babysit your daughter?" Draken asked "more like be her bodyguard" The Queen answered, at that moment Blaze walked in the room and sat down on her throne "did I miss anything?" Blaze asked, "I just got you a bodyguard" she said calmly "WHAT?! I DON'T NEED A BODYGUARD! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF, WATCH!" at that moment she unleashed a column of flame on where Draken was sitting, out of pure reaction he dove to the right and pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Blaze's head, hastily putting it away remembering where he was "BOTH OF YOU STOP! BLAZE, MANNERS, AND YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOUR MAN SERVANT! DRAKEN, YOU COULD KILLED MY ONLY DAUGHTER!" "Sorry your majesty" they said looking down like two children caught in trouble. Blaze sat back down on her throne and Draken stood back up "how long do I have to look after her?" Drake asked "until she can take care of her self" the Queen replied "when is that?" Blaze asked "until you are Queen" "oh boy this going to be a loooong job" Draken thought to him self.

"First we need to get you equipped with the proper abilities and training" the Queen said as she stood up "kneel" she said, he complied "I Queen Flare bestow the power of the eternal flames on this man Draken" Now I need you to go to the Mine of Embers to mine a small chunk than go to the master smithies and get him to weld it on this ring" it was a silver elegant ring with similar carvings that matched his revolver. "Or go to the Loremasters tower to weld it to your head, got it all?" "Yes your majesty" The Queen gave Draken a map of the castle and the town. Then Draken got up and left the hallway when he left; Blaze was completely confused "WHAT?! you gave him pyrokenesis?! WHY?!" she said "remember why no one goes to the mines anymore? consider it a test for our friend Draken" The Queen said slyly, Blaze than grinned, no one survived the mines anymore there was a colossal beast that lives there, The Queen even sent Elites down there, but they never came back.

Draken stood in front of a cave, it looked like some regular old cave (aside from the gate and the mining equipment here and there ) he grabbed a pickaxe and simply walked in not knowing what he was getting into there where torches on the wall and there was a long stair case down he grabbed a torch and started walking after an hour of walking he found a sign that said "Mining tunnels" so he walked in, and ran out like the devil was on his tail. He ran wile shooting behind him, (Like how deadpool shoots behind him in his game) not daring to take time to aim. Chasing him was a twelve foot tall panther with black fur and yellow eyes, white five inch claws scratching five inch teeth gnashing at his feet and tail. He ran into a large room with barrels full with glistening with shining gems that had the colour of amber. He didn't bother to look at the gems he was busy running for his life and shooting behind him. The beast was somewhat weakened by the bullets (It only slowed down slightly) running out of room again to flee the beast. So he kept running back and forth and back and forth over and over again. Some times forgetting that it was there (only to look back and keep running, sine he kept shooting pulling the trigger and reloading the revolver took no brain power at all, so he kept shooting and reloading. After three hours of running and shooting he stumbled across the dead corpse of the massive panther (It had MANY of bullet holes in it). He looked at the panther (or what was left of it).


	3. Chapter 4

He grimaced, it was a revolting seine; so he just kept going forward torch in hand he went in to the tunnel where the beast came out of, in the cave was a cane with large a curved top, in the grove was a white pointed gemstone the stick part was long and black he picked it up and looked at it, "of all the things you could find in a cave a jewelled sceptre was not one of them" he remarked. So he decided to keep it why not? It seamed valuable many he could get some prophet out of this, and he heard something about pyrokenisis whatever that is. He thought to him self He weighed it to judge wether it was worth taking it wasn't too heavy maybe he could take it back up to get it appraised. First he needed to to get a flame stone (or some thing like that,) "what is it with these people and fire?" he thought, he remembered the room with the mining equipment and the amber-coloured stones he remembered that the Queen gave him a ring so he figured it had to be small so he looked for a barrel with the word "small" after a minute he found a barrel of small gemstones he picked one up and pocked it, hoping it was the thing he needed. When he got out of the cave he walked into town, looking for the master blacksmith, he wanted the ring because it matched his silver revolver and he wasent too keen on getting a gem in his forehead. After a wile a huge building came into view with the words "Master Smithy" After walking in he was greeted by two things, a wall of heat that made him sweat after two minutes and a massive brown bear with a equally big hammer that produced a different kind of sweat. "C'mon in sir." The bear grunted "what can I do for ya?" "I need you to engrave this ring with this gemstone I found. When seeing the jem the bears eyes widened "Wher-how? how did you get that?" the bear asked incredulously "Its a long story and I don't have all day" Draken simpley stated. The bear sruged, took the gemstone, the ring and took a much smaller hammer and went to work. When the bear was done the words "master smith" definitly lived up to its name, the gemstone was polished, refined, and perfectly embeded into the ring, when Draken payed and left he was on his way back to the castle. Everyone was suprised to see him, but the queen simply rased a eyebrow, Blaze on the otherhand pouted.


End file.
